Aldwyn
Biography Aldwyn was born in Maidenmere to Corliss of the Windchanter tribe, and Baxley of the Mooncatcher tribe. One day, before he was born, his father went to Malvern, the clan leader, and told him of a vision he had of his son in danger. Baxley refused to let anything harm his son, and left for the Dogwood Temple based on a nursery rhyme he had heard as a kitten. When he returned, he returned with the spheris, an artifact that drew the possessor to the Crown of the Snow Leopard. By that time, Corliss had given birth to Aldwyn and his sister, Yeardley. He said his goodbyes to his children and his mate, and set off towards the north. Baxley was never seen again. Soon afterward, Malvern discovered that Corliss was acting strangely around him. He realized that Corliss had discovered his secret-that he was in alliance to Paksahara, who was planning to take over Vastia and become its ruler. To protect him, Corliss sent Aldwyn on a bed of twigs and leaves to have him wash up in the streets of Bridgetower. During this, Malvern and Corliss fought, and Malvern drowned her. Aldwyn, washing up in Bridgetower as a kitten and believing that he was abandoned, having no recollection of his time in Maidenmere, grew up as an alley cat on the streets. He was apparently on of the smartest cats, as he not only trained his four paws but also his tail. Somewhere along the line, he lost a chunk of his ear in a fight with a bulldog. Aldwyn is a black cat with a white muzzle and green eyes. He has a tear in one of his ears. Personality and Traits Aldwyn is out going and extremely loyal. He would do anything for his Loyal or the other familars. Magical Abilities Aldwyn is a telekinetic cat, which means he can move items with his mind. He is also extremely clever and tricked the other familiars into thinking he was magic when Aldwyn didn't know he had powers. He also has telepathy, which was passed on to him by Corliss, his mother. Relationships : Jack : Aldwyn is Jack's Familiar. : Skylar : Trusts her, but is suspicious when Gilbert has a puddle-vision of her murdering Gilbert. He worries that she will figure out his secret. : Gilbert : They joke with each other and are good friends. : Tammy : Tammy likes Aldwyn and enjoys the opportunity to help him. : Malvern : Malvern was Aldwyn's father's brother, therefore making him his uncle. While Aldwyn, Skylar and Gilbert were getting to The Crown, it is revealed that Malvern had been following them throughout their journey. When they arrive at the stones, Paksahara appears, encountering them as a bird. She then attacks them, Malvern helping Paksahara and choosing the wrong side. In the end, Malvern is killed ultimently by one of Paksahara's own spells. In the latest book, Malvern returns as one of the undead, brought back by Paksahara. He nearly drowns Aldwyn, however, Aldwyn is saved. : Maidenmere Cats : At first, Aldwyn and his companions were thrown out of Maidenmere. Once they return much later, they learn he is one of them and welcome him. He is a Mooncatcher, since his father was. : Grimslade : Aldwin almost gets exterminated by Grimslade throughout his alley cat years. in the third book, they team up for the greater good, however, Grimslade most likely perished from an undead crocodile. It is noted that Aldwyn feels grief for Grimslade, suprising him greatly. : Marianne and Dalton : Marianne is Gilbert's loyal and Dalton is Skylar's loyal. : Kalstaff : Jack, Marianne, and Dalton's Master. : Loranella She is the queen of Vastia and formerly Paksahara's loyal before her familiar turned evil. : Paksahara : Bitter enemies. She hates his guts after Aldwyn stopped her plot to take over Vastia and stop humans from using magic. : Appearance : Aldwyn has, as a main character and the focus of the series, appeared in all four books. ::: Category:Characters Category:Familiars Category:Animals